earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Transcript of Trial of Archin and Yumeko Brey Part 6
[[Transcript_of_Trial_of_Archin_and_Yumeko_Brey | Transcript of Trial of Archin and Yumeko Brey]] -- Part 6 Wendall says: Don't be so loud, out in the open isn't a good place to sneak. Wendall says: Yeah, in the stockades. Should I show you it? Zetsue says: yes, my friends are down there. Alixia steps behind Heinrik, whispering, "Hello there." Wendall says: Oh good, goodluck. Kiiyue returns quickly, dressed in royal blue. Wendall peers at Alixia searchingly. Archin winces as the cuffs dig into his hands. Kiiyue says: I guess I'll be handling this as a Knight instead of a Guard. Wendall frowns with disappointment at Kiiyue. Kiiyue says: Out of uniforms again. Heinrik shrugs and puts the opening to his mouth, pulling one of the wraps and letting it rest lazily in his mouth. He mutters a slight incantation and the end lights up. "Evening, Alixia." Kiiyue says: They need to make'em fire resistant or something. Wendall says: Sometimes your helpful, sometimes your.. what are you trying to do Kii? Alixia side-steps beside Heinrik. Archin tries at his bonds again. Kiiyue chuckles softly. Kiiyue says: Balance law with justice. Let'im go. He's not going to run. Heinrik inhales deeply, eventually exhaling through his nose. He looks to Alixia. "How's life?" Wendall says: I've been the one to take care of this entire case. You seem to want to force yourself on everything. I truly thank you for the help. Archin sighs at Wendall. Archin says: Wendall... really... Alixia lowers her head, but keeps her eyes on his. "Fair. And yours?" Alester says: The Magistrate has requested the Defendant's return to the courtroom. Archin nods at Alester. Wendall says: Wonderful. Wendall says: After you, Mr. Brey. Heinrik says: Could be better... I'm now purely living off the small remains of the family fortune... I left the Ordo. Archin stomps into the courtroom angrily, his hands cuffed behind his back. Archin stands still, wavering slightly due to his balance being off. Archin says: I really have no idea why I'm bound.. maybe they wish to beat me again... Delora opens her eyes. Poynard says: Would the defendants approach the bench, please? Archin inhales deeply and walks up to the bench. Poynard says: And the second defendant? Calithos 's eye looks about..and pokes Delora's cat with a tendril, grooing a few times. Apparently it's asking the cat something. Archin smiles wearily at his wife. Yumeko had been outside the whole time. Delora bonks Zetsue on the noggin. Doh! Delora 's cat mews happily. Zetsue rubs his head. Archin reaches over awkwardly with his bound hands and squeezes Yumeko's hand, before letting go again. Yumeko gasps and rips her hand out of Archin's, stepping a little to the side. Poynard says: Don't You Know By Now Brey, you stand accused of summoning a hostile demon, inciting a riot, abuse, torture, murder and assaulting an officer. Calithos 's eye seems confused about something..then gnaws on the Cat's ear, as if inspecting again. It stops after a moment, and skitters away slowly, apparently something drawing the eye away. Zetsue gently pats Bombay. Delora 's cat yowls and zips out of Delora's arms across the room. Poynard says: You are found guilty on the following charges. Poynard says: Summoning a hostile demon. Abuse. Torture and assaulting an officer. Wendall blinks. Archin blinks at Poynard. Yumeko snorts softly. Poynard says: Oh. I apologize. Poynard says: Is that not enough? Delora inhales, then leans slightly against Veras. Wendall says: No.. it isn't.. Archin remains quiet and shoots his wife a HARD glare. Poynard says: I wasn't asking you. Peejee sighs, crossing her arms over her chest. Yumeko remains silent. Sirithil is really sort of surprised they didn't get hit with the murder rap. Poynard doesn't glare. He doesn't sound angry. He is calm, placid and on the verge of a smile. He was during the entire trial. Not a single facial expression other then being on the verge of a smile. Yumeko merely stares at Poynard. Poynard says: Archin Brey, you have been charged with abuse, torture, murder and assaulting an officer. Poynard says: You have been found guilty on the following. Archin nods at Poynard. Poynard says: Abuse, torture, and assaulting an officer. Meris takes in a deep breath, listening to the verdict. Archin exhales loudly but says nothing. Poynard says: The punishments are as such. Yumeko blinks slowly. Vixeena looks outraged but remains silent. Archin tightens his jaw and stands quietly, his hands firmly behind his back. Poynard says: Don't You Know By Now Brey will be placed in an Iron Tongue Cast which will not be remove for four entire days. She is also now prohibited from casting magic within the walls of this city. This also includes casting magics outside the walls and bringing Poynard says: in a hideous beast to rampage about Stormwind. She is to be arrested on site. If she resists arrest, she is to be executed immediately. Yumeko growls softly. Sirithil agrees with Poynard. Archin stands quietly. Poynard says: She Dunked a total of seven times once the court has adjourned. Kiiyue blinks. Kiiyue says: D...? Archin blinks at Poynard. Kiiyue shuts up. A rare event. Poynard says: Archin Brey will be kept in the Stockades for a total of a week. You gasp at Poynard. Poynard says: He will be caned a total of twenty five times. Archin blinks. Sirithil is pleased that Yumeko won't get caned. She'd like it. Delora smirks behind her mask. Archin opens his mouth and shuts it... Kiiyue says: Magistrate. Kiiyue raises a hand. Poynard says: He is also on probation for magic. Casting will only be allowed in self defense or for lectures or demonstrations...as I believe you still teach, Professor. Poynard says: Yes, Guard Hinitmaei? Kiiyue steps up. Archin nods quietly, accepting his fate. Kiiyue says: Speaking as Knight of the Alliance presently. The Stockades are currently off-limits due to internal problems. I move you change Stockades imprisonment to hard labor at the Eastvale Logging Camp. Archin says: What?! Wendall sighs at Kiiyue. Poynard says: Hm. Agreed. Poynard says: A weeks hard labor. Archin reflexively tries to cover his mouth, but can't because his hands are cuffed and keeps talking. Archin says: I'm not doing 'labor!' Calithos snickers a bit, mumbling. "Should have helped me shovel, Archin.." Naiama blinks at Latrisha. Latrisha says: Lady Nightstone? Archin says: I'm a Mage from Dalaran!! Latrisha says: are you needed here? Naiama pokes Sirithil. Hey! Yumeko looks from Poynard to Archin. Wendall frowns with disappointment at Kiiyue. Poynard stands up slowly and watches Archin. He doesn't say a word. He just stares. Sirithil says: Latrisha, a pleasure as always. We're almost done... have a seat. Kiiyue steps back, glancing blandly at Wendall. Archin swallows as Poy stands and shuts up.. quickly. Archin says: S..sorry..sorry... Vixeena whispers to Wendall Poynard makes not a single sound. It is the only time his features change. The slight smile becomes a neutral flat line. There is no sound. Only the sound of soft ticking coming from his arm. Kurse sighs and shakes her head. Latrisha says: Sorry, I can't vait, if the guards are preoccupied then the problem is my own to deal vith as I please, goodnight Naiama frowns with disappointment at Latrisha. Yumeko looks up to watch Poynard closely. Wendall lets out a long, drawn-out sigh. Wendall says: Im sorry, Vix. Poynard taps his gavel down delicately thrice "Court is adjourned. Corporal, see to it Yum is dunked and the iron tongue placed in." Archin mouths 'twenty-five times' to himself. Sirithil whispers to Kiiyue. Wendall says: Veteran Guard Kii, since you seem so eager to take things upon yourself to handle. I'll leave that to you. Vixeena says: I have been slain once in recent memory. I will get my affairs in order..thank you Wendall..You did your best to prevent this. Kiiyue frowns at Wendall. Kurse nods at Portencia. Kiiyue says: I'm not handling anything, I'm just bloody stating... Archin whispers to his wife. Portencia smiles and nods at Kurse. Wendall says: Too late. Wendall beckons Vixeena over. Kysel rises slowly, casting a glance to several people in the room. Archin says: Wh..when do I get... assaulted? Kiiyue scowls as Wendall begins to leave. Poynard says: Immediately. Kiiyue says: ...time for a new career, definitely... Archin says: My word... Poynard says: No/ Poynard says: My word. Kiiyue sighs as she turns around, motioning to Alester. Archin leans forward and bumps into Yumeko, kissing her suddenly and saying, "I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry my dear..." Alester says: Aye, Lady...? Yumeko steps back quickly, backhanding Archin as she cries out painfully. Kiiyue says: ...see to Archin Brey. I'll be escorting Yumeko Brey for sentencing with the mages. Peejee frowns suddenly Archin reels over and nearly falls as his wife nails him. Alester salutes Kiiyue with respect. Alester yells: Adjourned! Archin staggers into Alester, barely able to catch himself without his arms. Kiiyue looks behind her at Sirithil briefly, looking as overworked as she suddenly was. Peejee slips fro her seat and heads to the door. Alester says: Sir Brey, please come with me. Sirithil says: Never mind, Key... She's probably long gone by now... Archin says: O Neia keeps her eyes on Yumeko. Archin says: I've faced worse.... Archin nods at Alester. Yumeko watches her husband, trembling. Kysel lets out a small sigh. Archin says: Go on an whack me.. get it over with... Poynard says: What is the hold up? Meris lets out a sigh as she watches the Breys. Kiiyue holds out a hand to Yumeko, staring straight at her. Alester shrugs at the conflict going on on the comm lines. Yumeko narrows her eyes at Kiiyue. Alester leads Archin away. Yumeko says: No, Archin! Archin walks quietly. Heinrik snorts, wiping a bit of snot on his sleeve. Vixeena says: She serves the church I believe,. Venthe says: Not while I'm here you won't Alester says: Move aside, citizens, please Archin grumbles, following the Hound with his hands bound. Felena says: My name is Dame Felena, Knight-Dauntless, Mistress of Winter's End. I serve the people, and Compassion. Alester smiles at Felena. Archin nods at Felena. Venthe eyes Archin distrustfully Archin says: Felena.... Felena blinks at you. Venthe says: Quiet dog, I know what you did. Archin says: Excuse me.. Hound Alester says: Yes? Archin says: This fellow here is badgering and threatening me... Archin says: And he has a sword drawn.. facing me.. Vixeena says: Venthe..please... Archin says: I feel a bit... threatened... Alester says: Stand away from Sir Brey, thank you. Hirokomae says: is anyone a blacksmith? Alester says: Let's go. Archin says: So... Magistrate.. who gets to hit me? Delora yells: Help! Poynard says: Guard Mendt here. Alester frowns. Archin eyes the guard, noting his size. Archin says: Oh damn... Alester says: I'd hope not I, Sirs Alester says: I am taking Sir Brey to the Logging Camp first. Poynard says: Oh? Alester shrugs. Who knows? Poynard says: Very well. The foreman at the camp will beat him. Archin says: You know lad.... Archin says: You really don't have to wail on me as hard as you can... Alester says: I have not been trained to carry out such punishments. I doubt I will be the one to do it. Iina says: what victory captain? Alester lets out a hacking cough. Archin tromps angrily behind the man. Zetsue whistles at Phalinxx. Naiama looks at Kerella strangely. Kerella says: I see... well... I'll let the Tyrants be I guess. Sirithil says: Good good. Move along. Archin grumbles, still cuffed, and stands quietly. Poynard says: Though if you have a particular penchant for being attack my demons, I am sure there are groups that can assist. Alester says: Apparently...the Camp requires a bit of time to make arrangements... Poynard says: Quite alright. Archin says: I think I've lost feeling in my hands... these cuffs are a bit tight... Archin grumbles again. Poynard sighs. He hates those that considering themselves good. They want to dethrone the despot but then whine when the streets aren't cleaned. Poynard says: Loosen the shackles, will you? Alester says: Ah...right. You smile at Poynard. Kiiyue glances over at Poynard, waiting for his decision as she grips Yumeko's wrists tightly. Poynard sighs a bit "I suppose I shall place the iron tongue cast, yes?" Alester does some stuff, rather quickly... Yumeko shakes her head quickly. Alester says: And now? Poynard says: Oh? You don't want me to? Archin watches helplessly as his shackles are loosened. Kiiyue blinks, dropping her hands to her side. Archin says: Be strong.. my love... Yumeko looks up at Archin desperately. Alester shrugs and figures they're loose enough...and tight enough. Poynard sets the iron tongue aside and nods "Right Miss Brey. Back in the water. Six more times. Heinrik mumbles. "Shut up, Archin." Archin says: He's berating me! Archin nods at Heinrik. Yumeko looks down at her soaked form, then back up at Archin. "Love.." Deceit cocks his hip to the side. Poynard guides Yumeko down the steps of the water, stepping in himself as well. Kiiyue sighs, shaking her head. She grabs Yumeko by the wrists and pushes her back to the docks. Archin sighs at Yumeko. Heinrik says: Damn right I am... Now, shut your trap before I bring some things to light. Heinrik smirks slyly at Yumeko. Deceit says: Osrien? Yumeko blinks at Heinrik. Yumeko says: Demonic Mannor me? Poynard looks up to Deceit and stares for a moment "One moment." Deceit lets out a feminine sigh, as if this was a waste of his time. Poynard says: Right. Six more dunkings. Kiiyue mutters something about cold as she suddenly grabs Yumeko in a full-nelson, then sinks with the woman to the bottom. Naiama glances to her left, rather unimpressed. Poynard says: Yes? Archin says: Careful there! My word.... Deceit smiles at Poynard and whispers a conversation to him. Alester tries to calm you down. Heinrik says: B-e-autiful. Archin says: Flimsiest case I've ever seen Archin says: A mockery of a judicial system... Kiiyue sputters as she treads water. Hard. Yumeko gasps for air. Heinrik glares angrily at you. Kysel casts a sympathetic glance at Archin. Kiiyue says: Bloody f- Kiiyue sinks like a stone. With Yumeko. Poynard says: Professor Brey. Alester says: Ah...but you are apparently not a Murderer. That is something to appreciate. Archin says: Sorry.. I'm sorry... Deceit puts a hand on Poynard's shoulder. Poynard says: Do you realize how stupid that makes you sound? Naiama watches Kiiyue and frowns. Archin grumbles and looks down at the stones. Kiiyue sputters, taking a gasp again. Poynard says: No one found guilty will say "Hm. I do feel I have been tried fairly and found guilty with due cause. I would like to be punished." Kiiyue says: We either need a better punishment, or the tools for t- Archin says: Yes yes.. you've made your point... Yumeko smiles in the water at Kiiyue, her lungs warm and comforting rather than burning painfully. Heinrik smirks slyly at Poynard. Kiiyue sinks. With Yumeko. Again. Poynard says: Thank you. Poynard turns back. Deceit grins wickedly at Poynard. Archin edges closer to watch. Kysel sighs, casting another glance at Archin before walking off. Yumeko breathes calmly, enjoying the feeling in her lungs. Heinrik flicks both wrist forward, his fingertips emitting an odd mist. He looks towards Yumeko and snarls, shaking his head. Kiiyue sputters, spitting water out the side. She was apparently too concerned with having breath as she holds Yumeko close and sinks again. Alester says: Careful, Sir. I imagine it hard to swim in those cuffs. Sirithil says: Wonderful! The children get to watch justice in action. Archin says: I'm a Mage lad, I can handle anything... Deceit glances down at Yumeko dipping up and down. Heinrik says: Demonic A karaman daz raka... Soran zennshi. Kiiyue kicks back up, but apparently having a bit of difficulty herself as she sinks again. Deceit says: Was. Heinrik smirks slyly at Yumeko. Yumeko avoids Deceit's gaze. Archin says: I think your punishment is killing that Hound... End of [[Transcript_of_Trial_of_Archin_and_Yumeko_Brey | Transcript of Trial of Archin and Yumeko Brey]] -- Part 6 [<--- Part 5][[Transcript_of_Trial_of_Archin_and_Yumeko_Brey_Part_7 | [Part 7 --->]]] Category:Chatlogs